LEGO Batman : The Videogame
LEGO Batman : The Video Game According to Wikipedia , Lego Batman: The Videogame is a Lego-themed action-adventure video-game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, released in 2008 for the Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Playstation Portable, Nintendo DS, Mac OS X (Adapted by Feral Interactive), Microsoft Windows and Wii video gaming platforms. It is the first Lego Batman video game. The game is based on the comic book character Batman and the Lego Batman toy line, who also handled marketing and financial aspects of the game. Characters *Batman Studs *Batman (Demolition Suit) Studs *Batman (Glide Suit) Studs *Batman (Sonic Suit) Studs *Batman (Heat Protection Suit) Studs *Robin Studs *Robin (Tech Suit) Studs *Robin (Magnet Suit) Studs *Robin (Attract Suit) Studs *Robin (Dive Suit) Studs *Bruce Wayne Studs *Alfred Studs *Batgirl Studs *Batgirl (Demolition Suit) Studs after purchasing Batgirl *Batgirl (Glide Suit) Studs after purchasing Batgirl *Batgirl (Sonic Suit) Studs after purchasing Batgirl *Batgirl (Heat Protection Suit) Studs after purchasing Batgirl *Nightwing Studs *Nightwing (Tech Suit) Studs after purchasing Nightwing *Nightwing (Magnet Suit) Studs after purchasing Nightwing *Nightwing (Attract Suit) Studs after purchasing Nightwing *Nightwing (Dive Suit) Studs after purchasing Nightwing *Comissioner Gordon Studs *Police Officer Studs *Fishmonger Studs *Military Policeman Studs *Security Guard Studs *S.W.A.T. Studs *Scientist Studs *Sailor Studs *Police Marksman Studs *Clayface Studs *Mr. Freeze Studs *Poison Ivy Studs *Two-Face Studs *The Riddler Studs *Bane Studs *Catwoman Studs *Catwoman (Classic) Studs *Killer Croc Studs *Man-Bat Studs *The Penguin Studs *Harley Quinn Studs *Scarecrow Studs *Mad Hatter Studs *The Joker Studs *The Joker (Tropical) Studs *Poison Ivy Goon Studs *Zoo Sweeper Studs *Freeze Girl Studs *Yeti Studs *Riddler Goon Studs *Riddler Henchman Studs *Penguin Goon Studs *Penguin Henchman Studs *Penguin Minion Studs *Joker Goon Studs *Joker Henchman Studs *Clown Goon Studs *Hush Studs *Ra's Al Ghul Studs (100% Reward) *Custom Character 1 Studs *Custom Character 2 Studs Vehicles Land Vehicles *Batmobile Studs *Batcycle Studs *Police Car Studs *Police Bike Studs *Police Van Studs *Bat-Tank Studs *Catwoman's Motorcycle Studs *Two Face's Armoured Truck Studs *Mr. Freeze's Kart Studs *Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *The Joker's Van *Garbage Truck Studs Water Vehicles *Batboat Studs *Robin's Watercraft Studs *Robin's Submarine Studs *Police Watercraft Studs *Police Boat Studs *Penguin's Submarine Studs *Killer Croc's Swamp Rider Studs *Penguin Goon Submarine Studs *Mr. Freeze's Iceberg Studs *Mad Hatter's Steamboat Studs Air Vehicles *Batwing Studs *Bat-Copter Studs *Harbor Helicopter Studs *Police Helicopter Studs *Bruce Wayne's Private Jet Studs *The Joker's Helicopter Studs *Scarecrow's Biplane Studs *Goon Helicopter Studs *Riddler's Jet Studs *Mad Hatter's Glider Studs Red Bricks *Silhouettes Studs *Beep Beep Studs *Ice Rink Studs *Disguise Studs *Extra Toggle Studs *Score x2 Studs *Score x4 Studs *Score x6 Studs *Score x8 Studs *Score x10 Studs *Stud Magnet Studs *Character Studs Studs *Minikit Detector Studs *Power Brick Detector Studs *Always Score Multiply Studs *Fast Build Studs *Immune to Freeze Studs *Regenerate Hearts Studs *Extra Hearts Studs *Invincibility Studs Suit Upgrades *Fast Grapple (All Suits) Studs *Fast Batarangs (All Suits ] Studs *More Batarang Targets (All Suits) Studs *Flaming Batarang (Heat Protection Suit) Studs *Slam (Glide Suit) Studs *More Detonators (Demolition Suit) Studs *Armour Plating (Demolition Suit) Studs *Sonic Pain (Sonic Suit) Studs *Area Effect (Sonic Suit) Studs *Bats (Sonic Suit) Studs *Freeze Batarang (Dive Suit) Studs *Decoy (Tech Suit) Studs *Fast Walk (Magnet Suit) Studs *Faster Pieces (Attract Suit) Studs *Piece Detector (Attract Suit) Studs Hero Levels Chapter 1 Level 1 : You can bank on Batman (Minikit : Gold Batsuit) Chapter 1 Level 2 : An Icy Reception (Minikit : Ice Treat) Chapter 1 Level 3 : Two-Face Chase (Minikit : Batmobile) Chapter 1 Level 4 : A Poisonous Appointment (Minikit : Two-Face's Armoured Truck) Chapter 1 Level 5 : The Face-Off (Minikit : The Gold Reserve) Chapter 2 Level 1 : There She Goes Again (Minikit : Robin's Watercraft) Chapter 2 Level 2 : Batboat Battle (Minikit : Batboat) Chapter 2 Level 3 : Under the City (Minikit : Killer Croc's Swamp Rider) Chapter 2 Level 4 : Zoo's Company (Minikit : Elephant) Chapter 2 Level 5 : Penguin's Lair (Minikit : Penguin Army) Chapter 3 Level 1 : Joker's Home Turf (Minikit : Mad Hatter's Hat) Chapter 3 Level 2 : Little Fun at the Big Top (Minikit : Pinball Machine) Chapter 3 Level 3 : Flight of the Bat (Minikit : Scarecrow's Biplane) Chapter 3 Level 4 : In the Dark Night (Minikit : Clown Walker) Chapter 3 Level 5 : To the Top of the Tower (Minikit : The Joker) Bonus Level : Wayne Manor (Minikit : Hero Super-Kit) Villain Levels Chapter 1 Level 1 : The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal (Minikit : Clayface's House of Gold) Chapter 1 Level 2 : On the Rocks (Minikit : Super Freeze Canon) Chapter 1 Level 3 : Green Fingers (Minikit : Plant Minion) Chapter 1 Level 4 : An Enterprising Theft (Minikit : Bruce Wayne's Portrait) Chapter 1 Level 5 : Breaking Blocks (Minikit : Defence Robot) Chapter 2 Level 1 : Rocking the Docks (Minikit : Penguin's Submarine) Chapter 2 Level 2 : Stealing the Show (Minikit : Police Helicopter) Chapter 2 Level 3 : Harboring a Grudge (Minikit : Police Boat) Chapter 2 Level 4 : A Daring Rescue (Minikit : Crocodile) Chapter 2 Level 5 : Arctic World (Minikit : Walrus) Chapter 3 Level 1 : A surprise for the comissioner (Minikit : Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck) Chapter 3 Level 2 : Biplane Blast (Minikit : Batwing) Chapter 3 Level 3 : The Joker's Masterpiece (Minikit : Tyrannosaurus Rex Fossil) Chapter 3 Level 4 : The Lure of the Night (Minikit : Police Car) Chapter 3 Level 5 : Dying of Laughter (Minikit : The Joker's Helicopter) Bonus Level : Arkham Asylum (Minikit : Villain Super-Kit) Bosses Level 1 Chapter 1 (Hero) - Clayface Level 2 Chapter 1 (Hero) - Mr. Freeze Level 3 Chapter 1 (Hero) - Two-Face's Armoured Truck Level 4 Chapter 1 (Hero) - Poison Ivy Level 5 - Chapter 1 (Hero) - Two-Face & The Riddler Level 1 Chapter 2 (Hero) - Catwoman Level 2 Chapter 2 (Hero) - The Penguin's Submarine Level 3 Chapter 2 (Hero) - Killer Croc Level 4 Chapter 2 (Hero) - Man-Bat Level 5 Chapter 2 (Hero) - The Penguin & Catwoman Level 1 Chapter 3 (Hero) - Mad Hatter Level 2 Chapter 3 (Hero) - Harley Quinn Level 3 Chapter 3 (Hero) - Scarecrow's Biplane Level 4 Chapter 3 (Hero) - Killer Moth Level 5 Chapter 3 (Hero) - Joker & Harley Quinn Achievements Hero - Complete the First Hero Episode Super-Hero - Complete the Second Hero Episode Crusader - Complete the Third Hero Episode Villain - Complete the First Villain Episode Super-Villain - Complete the Second Villain Episode Crime Lord - Complete the Third Villain Episode Sidekick - Complete a level in Co-Op Memorabilia - Get all Minikits League of Assassins - Unlock all the Villain Characters Justice League - Unlock all the Hero Characters It's the car, right? - Unlock all Vehicles (Hero & Villain) 1007 Mountain Drive - Complete the Wayne Manor Bonus Level Unbreakable - Finish a character level without dying and without red bricks 000001 00000011 - Build the giant LEGO robot The city is safe...for now - Finish the game 100% Cobblepot School of Driving - Smash all the cars in the robot level Vigilante - Save all 25 civilians Be a Hero - Get Super Hero on every level Super Builder - Build 50 things Nice Outfit! - Collect all Suits Dressed to get Impressed - Get all Suit Upgrades The richest man in Gotham - Get Super Hero for the first time The Most Dangerous Man on Earth - Defeat Joker, Two-Face, Riddler & Catwoman as Batman Heads I win, tails you lose. - Defeat 10 goons and 10 police officers as Two-Face in a level Who needs curiosity? - Defeat Catwoman 9 times Shot to the goon - Defeat 8 goons in 8 seconds Throwing Up - Throw 50 policemen with super strenght Atomic Backbreaker - As Bane, do the Backbreaker on Batman Oh, I got a live one here! - Shock 30 people as Joker Kill-a Moth - Defeat Killer Moth Smash Gordon - Defeat Comissioner Gordon with Harley Quinn's Hammer attack Start of something wonderful - Shock the Joker with the Joker Boy Wonder - Perform 20 Backflips in a row with Robin Thanks a million. - Complete the Arkham Asylum bonus level Is it a bird? Is it a plane? - Glide for 9 seconds Gentlemen, start your screaming - Run over 5 people with a vehicle at once Natural Habitat - Smash all street lights in Level 1 Chapter 1 (Hero) Make it snappy - Build the Croc ride-on Destroyer of Worlds - Destroy 12 objects at once with the Demolition suit There and back - Destroy 10 objects with one batarang throw Kiss from a rose - Eat 15 enemies with the Venus ride on Ice to see you - Freeze 50 enemies as Mr. Freeze Say hello to my little friends - Destroy 20 policemen with penguin minions Scare Tactics - Scare 5 enemies with Scarecrow Down the rabbit hole - Use Mad Hatter's mind control to walk 5 enemies to their death Eat floor...high fiber - Smash 20 goons in the floor with Batman